The present invention relates to a support device for rigidly holding an upright prop driven into a ground mixture in a container.
Known in the art is U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,403 to Wilburn R. WILLIAMS, granted on Nov. 6, 1984. This patent describes an apparatus for supporting a cantilevered beam from a T-shaped post. This apparatus comprises a bracket beam, including a pair of spaced horizontal plates in which one end of the cantilevered beam is welded, the plates having a cross-shaped aperture therein for vertically sliding registry with the T-shaped post. Fastening means are operatively associated with the bracket for bearing against the post to rigidly locate the bracket in a variable position thereon. This invention is intended to be used to provide a support for a plant. To do so, the plant to be supported is attached with a collar to the free end of the cantilevered beam. The goal of this invention is essentially to eliminate the necessity of guide lines running from the ground to a plant support collar.
Even if the problem of eliminating plant support guide lines is solved by this patent, another problem persists when the post cannot be rigidly driven into the ground. Furthermore, this invention may be not adequate to hold a small plant, especially when it is potted, since it is designed to be used in other applications such as a mailbox support and a sign support.
Also known in the art are U.S. Pat. No. 1,766,094 to J. W. BAUER, U.S. Pat. No. 2,134,242 to N. C. WADE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,010,256 to Robert E. ISE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,540 to Clarence H. REISNER and U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,403 to Wilburn R. WILLIAMS that disclose different support devices for holding a plant. One of the drawbacks of the support devices disclosed in the abovementioned patents is that they all use a prop which may become loose after a while, because it was not rigidly driven in the ground, or because the plant becomes too heavy for it, or during watering.